


Love In Your Arms 2 (S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: Just a sweet moment ng mag-asawang si Sehun at Baekhyun ^-^
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Love In Your Arms 2 (S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided na ilagay dito ang smut part ng twt sebaek au ko entitled love in your arms 2 kasi para may ambag ako dito chos HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> anyway, sana magustuhan niyo this is the first smut i've written so bare with it UwU

\--

"Do you want to do it? Do---do you want to have sex?" halos mabilaukan naman si sehun sa sarili niyang laway. PUTANGINA?¿? akala niya kung ano na tatanungin ni baekhyun pero yun pala... PUTANGINA ULIT sobrang nagpapanic deep inside si sehun pero kalmado lang siyang nakatingin kay baekhyun

"Kasi ano, I've been thinking din. I know we should've done it nung honeymoon natin since part naman talaga yun ng honeymoon diba? Kaso sorry talaga yam napakaantukin ko." napakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun. halatang nahihiya siya. lalo naman lumambot ang tingin ni sehun sa kanya

"Yam, look at me." onti-onti namang napatingin si baekhyun sa kanya. sehun then sweetly smiled at him

"Okay lang po. I really don't mind if we didn't do it nung honeymoon natin wala po sa 'kin yun. I can wait naman po. And I can see that you are still shy and not ready about this kaya you really don't have to try for me, yam." malambot lang ang tingin ni baekhyun dito hanggang sa onti-onting napakunot noo niya

"But I want to, yam. I want to do it. I want to have sex with you. And it's not just for you but also for me, yam." natigilan naman si sehun sa narinig niya. gusto na talaga niyang sumigaw sa mga pinagsasabi ni baekhyun. PUTANGINA SERYOSO BA SIYA PUTANGINAAAAA

napalunok naman si sehun at tinignan niya ng seryoso si baekhyun "Si---sigurado ka ba dyan, yam? Ready ka na talaga?" bahagya namang tumango si baekhyun

PUTANGINA IT'S REALLY HAPPENING

napatayo naman si sehun at hinawakan ang mga pisngi ni baekhyun

"Yam, are you really ready for it? I want to make sure na you're really ready for it na po." bahagya namang natawa si baekhyun at tumango

"Oo nga po. Ang kulit yam. Sabihin mo lang kung ayaw mo---"

"No!!! Gusto ko po!!!" biglang sigaw ni sehun kaya natawa ulit si baekhyun

"Yun naman pala ehh. Wag na maraming tanong. Let's just do it then." hindi parin talaga makapaniwala si sehun sa mga nangyayari kasi tangina di niya ineexpect na ganito kabilis magiging ready si baekhyun

pumunta naman si baekhyun sa kama at umupo atsaka tinignan si sehun

"I don't know how to do this since it's my first time. Dapat ba kong bumukaka, mag all on fours, or what?" di naman napigilan ni sehun ang tawa niya. lumapit naman siya kay baekhyun at nagsquat sa harap niya

"I also don't know how to do this since it's also my first time but let's find out together then. hmm, yam?" napangiti naman si baekhyun sa kanya at marahang hinawakan ang mga pisngi niya and softly kissed him on the lips

[a/n: ITO NA SHEYT SJSKDKDKSKDKD YUNG MGA BELOW 18 DYAN NA NAGBABASA STOP NA CHARKEMS HAHAHAHAHA]

sehun then kissed him back and held him on his waist. patuloy lang ang paghahalikan nila. onti-onti namang umatras si baekhyun sa kama habang si sehun ay onti-onting umakyat dito

napaluhod naman si baekhyun nung nasa kama na si sehun. naramdaman naman niya na nasa loob na ng shirt niya ang mga kamay ni sehun habang yung mga kamay niya ay nakapulupot na sa leeg nito

yung mabagal at malambot na halikan nila ay onti-onting naging mabilis at agresibo. napaupo naman sa kama si sehun habang si baekhyun ay umupo sa hita niya. sehun then felt baekhyun slowly grinding him kaya mas lalo siyang nanggigil dito. his hands are already squishing the smaller's pwet habang yung mga kamay ni baekhyun ay nasa may dibdib lang ni sehun

ramdam na nung dalawa ang pag-iinit ng mga katawan nila. nagulat naman si sehun nung biglang itinaas ni baekhyun ang tshirt niya at tinanggal ito

sehun could see in the smaller's eyes na nanggigil narin ito kaya napangisi siya. tinanggal naman narin ni sehun ang tshirt ni baekhyun at nagpatuloy sila sa paghahalikan

since nakashorts lang sila pareho, they could already feel each other's boner. napaliyad naman ang ulo ni baekhyun nung hinalikan siya ni sehun sa leeg niya and left love marks around it. hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun ang ungol niya when sehun suddenly licked and sucked one of his nipples habang yung isa ay pinipisilpisil ng isang kamay ni sehun

maya-maya pa ay napahawak si baekhyun sa bibig niya nung biglang ipinasok ni sehun ang isang kamay niya sa shorts at boxer niya at marahang hinawakan ang butas niya. he is tracing it teasing the smaller at nakikiliti si baekhyun dito

hawak palang yun pero mas lalong naginit si baekhyun and he wants it now. hinawakan naman ni baekhyun pisngi ni sehun at inangat ito

"Yam... I... I want it now..." napangisi naman si sehun sa kanya at hinalikan siya ng marahan sa labi

"Easy, yam. We have to ready you first especially it's your first time." sehun placed a soft kiss sa labi nito at marahan siyang inihiga sa kama. sehun then removed the smaller's shorts and boxer habang si baekhyun naman ay tinakpan yung mga mata niya gamit kamay niya

sehun first stared at baekhyun's naked body. sobrang ganda. sobrang sarap. and it's all for him

napangisi naman siya nung makita niyang nakatakip ang mga mata ni baekhyun

"Yam, bakit mo tinakpan po eyes mo? I want you to see how I'm going to eat you up and rock your world po." baekhyun then removed his hands from his eyes at pinalo sa braso si sehun which made the taller chuckle

pinosisyon naman na ni sehun ang sarili niya sa may pwetan ni baekhyun at itinaas ang mga paa nito at ipinatong sa may balikat niya

"Wow yam you're so white po." sehun teasingly said kaya hinampas ulit siya ni baekhyun sa braso

"Yam kasi! Wag mo na sabihin ehh!" naiinis na nahihiyang singhal ni baekhyun

sehun chuckled first before kissing baekhyun on his tighs going down to the smaller's whole. he first gave soft kisses to it bago ito dilaan which surprised baekhyun a little

napakagat naman sa daliri si baekhyun nung naramdaman niyang onti-onting pumapasok ang dila ni sehun sa butas niya. he's feeling pleasure and a little sting pero grabe yung pleasure na nararamdaman niya sa pagdila palang sa kanya ni sehun

kinuha naman ni sehun yung lube na itinago niya sa drawer sa may bed side table nila for the future use pero for the present use na. he then put a decent amount on his hand

"Yam, this will hurt po. If you can't handle the pain anymore let me know." sehun softly said to baekhyun while the smaller just lightly nodded his head

sehun then took a breath first and slowly and carefully put one finger in baekhyun's hole. the smaller could feel the pain kaya mas lalo siyang napakagat sa daliri niya at mariing napapikit. sehun then noticed that baekhyun's trying to hold in the pain kaya he leaned to the smaller and softly started kissing his lips

"Can you still handle it, yam?" sehun whispered in between their kiss at tumango naman si baekhyun eyes still shut dahil iniinda niya talaga yung sakit

sehun then again kissed baekhyun at nung napansin niyang medyo okay na si baekhyun he asked the smaller if he could insert another finger and the latter said yes kaya naman sehun slowly and carefully once again inserted another finger. baekhyun felt a sting pero hindi na kasing lala nung una and right now he's feeling the pleasure as sehun puts his fingers in and out of his hole plus the taller is kissing him pa kaya baekhyun felt he's on cloud nine

naramdaman naman ni sehun na onti-onti nang kinakaya ni baekhyun kaya he inserted another finger and baekhyun budge a little pero hindi naman siya gaanong nasaktan

yung kaninang mabagal na labas-masok ng mga daliri ni sehun sa butas ni baekhyun ay onti-onting bumibilis at hindi mapigilan ni baekhyun ang umungol

"Ahh... Yam... Ahh..." napayakap na si baekhyun kay sehun while the taller gave him kisses sa mukha at leeg niya habang labas-masok parin ang mga daliri niya sa butas nito

"I think you're ready now, Yam." sehun softly whispered as he removed his fingers from the smaller's hole at si baekhyun naman ay hinahabol yung hininga niya. sehun first gave baekhyun a kiss on the forehead bago niya hubarin ang shorts at boxer niya

baekhyun got surprised on how big sehun was. bahagyang nanlaki mata niya at napalunok SHET KAKAYANIN KO BA YAN he screamed inside his head pero pucha gusto na niya. he wants that thing inside him and wreck him bad

sehun was about to get something ulit sa drawer ng bed side table nila nung biglang pinigilan siya ni baekhyun

"No. Don't use condom. We don't need it, Yam. Kasal naman tayo." sehun stared at him for a few seconds then smiled a little. he then put some lube sa alaga niya para hindi mahirap ipasok sa butas ni baekhyun

sehun placed his cock sa may butas ni baekhyun and traced it around, up and down on the smaller's hole. he's really not trying to tease him, he's just trying to see kung makakaya ba ni baekhyun. he's first priority here is the smaller's feelings. ayaw niyang biglain si baekhyun

baekhyun is already yearning for sehun's alaga kasi putangina di na niya talaga mapigilan

"Yam... Put it in..." baekhyun weakly begged which made sehun smirked a bit and lean towards baekhyun then licked the smaller's lips then kissed him

habang naghahalikan naman sila ay inaayos na ni sehun yung alaga niya sa butas ni baekhyun at marahan itong ipinasok. it was just the tip pero napaungol na agad si baekhyun. masakit. at nung onti-onti pang ipinasok ni sehun ang alaga niya sa loob ni baekhyun, the smaller felt his hole tighten. sobrang sakit at sobrang laki ni sehun. tapos it's his first time pa kaya sobra-sobrang sakit ang nararamdaman niya

hindi naman muna gumalaw si sehun. he knows and sees that baekhyun is still adjusting to his size kaya he softly kissed the smaller on his lips and the latter kissed him back

moments later baekhyun told sehun that he could move, that he's already fine. kaya sehun then slowly moved in and out of baekhyun at hindi ulit napigilan ni baekhyun ang pag-ungol niya

yung pain kanina na nararamdaman ni baekhyun ay napalitan in an instant ng pleasure. onti-onti namang bumilis ang pag thrust ni sehun kaya mas lalong lumakas ang ungol ni baekhyun

"Ahhhh! Shit! Yam!!!" baekhyun's feet are already around sehun's waist and his hands are around sehun's neck. the taller then kissed baekhyun again as he thrust in and out of the smaller

sobrang sarap ng feeling nilang dalawa ngayon. they are both moaning and feeling the pleasure as they make love, and hearing their skins slapping makes them more into it

"You're so tight, Yam." sehun whispered on baekhyun's ear. napakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun, and seeing that mas lalong nanggigil si sehun kay baekhyun kaya mas lalo niyang binilisan ang pagthrust dito which made baekhyun once again let out a loud moan

"Ah!! Oh my god!!! Yam!!!" hindi na alam ni baekhyun gagawin niya kasi putangina lunod na lunod na siya sa sarap na nararamdaman niya

sehun went harder and deeper into baekhyun's hole at sobrang nababaliw na talaga si baekhyun

inangat naman ni sehun sa pagkakahiga si baekhyun at umupo siya habang ikinandong si baekhyun then continued thrusting his cock deep into the smaller's hole

baekhyun then held his own cock and pumped it up and down dahil ramdam na niyang malapit na siya labasan kaya napatigil naman sa pagthrust si sehun.

napasandal naman si baekhyun sa balikat ni sehun nung nilabasan na siya. white strings of fluid were all over them. the taller then softly kissed baekhyun on his lips and started to thrust again.

sehun went deep and hard again into baekhyun kaya napaungol na naman ng malakas si baekhyun

"Ahh!!! Yam!!!" sobrang clouded na talaga ang pag-iisip ni baekhyun at nanlalambot narin siya sa sarap na nararamdaman niya

"I'm almost there, Yam." sehun softly said at napayakap naman si baekhyun sa kanya nung mas lalong ibinaon ni sehun ang alaga niya sa loob ni baekhyun

"Ahhh... Ya...yam..." baekhyun felt something hot going inside at ramdam niya na marami ito

"Mahal na mahal po kita, Uel." sehun smilingly whispered to baekhyun habang yakap-yakap siya ng mahigpit

baekhyun then looked at him and sweetly smiled

"Mahal na mahal din po kita." the smaller then placed a soft kiss on sehun's lips and the latter kissed him back

they had one, two more rounds before finally falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO CLEANSE YOURSELVES WITH HOLY WATER SLAPSOILS CHAROT HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
